Present
by Nameless Knight
Summary: Leia gets a phone call on a certain day from a certain charming mercenary turned businessman.


This may be a birthday present for someone. But if it is you didn't hear it from me.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The ringtone for Leia's GHS sounded and the cute tune caused the newbie reporter to drop what she was doing and grab it immediately. It could be the hottest scoop yet!<p>

"Hey there Leia."

Instead, it was Alvin on the other end of the phone. "Oh, hi Alvin," she answered him.

"Well, if I'd know calling you would have made you this depressed I would have had Jude do it."

"No, no, that's not it!" she hastily tried to correct things. "I was just hopping it was someone getting back to me with a news story."

"Oh yeah, you're part of the Daily Trigleph right? How's it going?"

"How does it sound," she pointlessly frowned.

"It sounds like it's gonna get better," he sounded find... But what? "You know what I'm doing, right?"

She'd read his letters plenty. He and Yurgen were working hard to get a joint Rieze Maxian-Elympios business running. "Yeah, the shipping company right?"

"Bingo," he said. "There's a delivery I need to make in person, thing is, it's a two man job and I've got no second man..."

She could already see where this was going. "What about Yurgen?"

"He's setting something else up."

"Jude?" He'd mentioned using him as an intermediary...

"He's in some meeting all day."

Rowen was too busy being Prime Minister and Elize was off in school and Milla was... "I mean, does it really have to be me?" Not that she was against it or anything it was just... still a bit awkward, and being alone with him would make it really awkward.

"Well, it doesn't have to be, but I can think of plenty of reasons it want it to be."

Oh boy, she just knew he was gonna try and smooth-talk his way into her good graces now. "And those are?"

"For one, just think of what a story it'd be!" he tried to seem excited. "The devil-may-care son of the Svent family trying to break new ground in a working relationship with Rieze Maxia!"

She had to admit it was a good idea... just, not admit it to him. "Go on."

"So my first line isn't working? Well, how about this, our pick-up is over in Leronde."

"Leronde? What the heck are you getting there?" The only thing her hometown had in abundance was Jude fangirls.

"Spirit fossils," he gave an answer she wasn't expecting. "Leronde's one of the few spirit fossil mines open on Rieze Maxia, and the researchers want a broad sample size. Just relying on Elympios' stock tends to pigeonhole experiments."

So she'd be helping out Jude along the way then! But... "I thought you were a food transporter?"

"Ah, well, we're kind of experimenting, y'know?" he tried to play it cool. "See what works and all."

Kind of what she was trying with the reporter gig... "Hmmm, well, I'm still not convinced..." she didn't want to let him get his way that easy.

Still, he sounded cheery over the GHS. "Tough bargainer eh? Well, if I can wow you then Elympios will be a snap." But he paused a bit at that assertion. "Ah, I know, you could probably do with getting some GHSes over to your folks, am I right?"

"Oh man that would be super convenient!" Mom kept sending letters, but getting them across the ocean just took weeks!

"So you in?"

Ah, her outburst pretty much gave away that he'd won. "Yeah, I'm in, where do you want to meet up?"

"Can you make it to the Rieze Maxian side of Marksburg? I'm already waiting..."

"Uh huh."

"Alright, see you there, we'll be taking a wyvern over." The call dropped from his side right after.

A wyvern trip huh? She always paired off with Rowen on their trips with the flying beasts, so going along with Alvin would be a different experience.

It might be difficult heading back with him, but going home, on today of all days? Well that would make up for it in spades! Yeah!

She put her GHS back in her pocket and devoured the rest of her soda rice in seconds. It was still delicious, but dad's home-cooking was waiting!

* * *

><p>The ride over to Marksburg was uneventful, and so was the walk through the city and over the "Bridge of Unity". The crossing between Elympios and Rieze Maxia was an enormous feet of engineering and was home to a blossoming marketing business (including a store that sold some GHSes she picked up for her parents). Maybe she should do an article on that too? It could be a good idea! Ooooh, or maybe on the restaurant she just left? That was some of the best soda rice she had outside of Leronde.<p>

Ah, well, those ideas could wait. Right now she had a promise to keep with Alvin. If he decided to keep it anyway. He may have come around in the end, but his history still hung around all their necks even after all the time that passed.

When she exited off to the Rieze Maxian side of things, it was quickly clear he intended to keep this promise at least. He was leaning against one of the nearby pillars with his characteristic grin all ready to greet her. "Hey there Leia!" he gave a friendly wave. "Good to see you again."

She waved right back. "Same."

"Wow, you don't sound glad to see me."

What the heck? After everything he did what did he expect? "Hey, if anyone should be happy to see someone it should be you!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I..." he paused for a few seconds, "yeah, you're right," he nodded with her assertion. "It's super great to see you Leia!" his voice went up a few pitches. "

Ugh, was that him trying to copy her? That was worse than him just acting blase about the whole thing, it felt actively insulting. "Alright, knock it off."

"Good," he dropped the act just as quickly. "I don't think I can do that cheery thing for any longer."

"Gee, sorry looking on the bright side's so hard for you," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I—that's not what I meant!" he immediately backpedaled. "Look, I mean, it's good on you, obviously, it just doesn't fit... me." He looked away after he said that.

She could certainly agree on that point. "Just watch yourself mister."

"Mister?" He seemed legitimately confused at that. "I guess that means my beard's coming in, isn't it?" He chose to scratch a bit of stubble growing on his chin.

It was a far cry from Rowen's though. "I've seen better."

"Rowen?"

"Rowen." Maxwell's was pretty fantastic too, now that she thought about it. Wouldn't bring that up though. "So, where's the wyvern?"

"It's over on a roost that-a-way." Alvin indicated to the north. "They're pretty noisy so they're kept pretty far away from the usual travel spots."

They certainly gave Teepo a fright back in Xian Du. "Alright, let's get going," she slowly started to smile, "and this time, I'm the one behind the reins!"

"Wait, what?" Alvin was, predictably, surprised. "Hey, you haven't exactly handled one of these..."

"Yeah, but none of us did when we were heading towards Fennmont and things worked out just fine that time," she reminded him. "And this time, we don't have the fate of the world riding on our shoulders."

"I... alright, fair point," he didn't bother to argue. "But, what exactly brought this idea on?"

"Oh, I have a perfectly good reason, I'm just not gonna share." She widened her smile at him.

But despite it, he smiled right back. "Well then, I look forward to trying to learn that little secret of yours."

"Just try it." She may not be as good a liar as he was, but she wasn't about to spill her secrets just because he had a silver tongue!

* * *

><p>Alvin gave her all the pointers he had on wyvern handling before handing the reins over. The two of them were unsteadily up in the air after!<p>

It was barely better than their first trip despite her best efforts. The wyvern jerked around and dove with reckless abandon and she couldn't even spare any breath to scream (though Alvin certainly tried to keep chatting!). But even when Alvin tried to "help" she shouted him off. She could do this too! Milla did it, and Alvin and Rowen!

And just like their first trip, the wyvern's altitude broke even right before crashing into the ocean. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at it all. Hopefully a Petroblanc didn't decide to show up again!

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it," commented Alvin from behind her.

"Yeah..." she absently replied. She was too focused on making sure there was no second round of random flying. It was a shame, the view was excellent but she couldn't really take it in...

Alvin tried to strike up a conversation, "So, new clothes, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She looked down at her neat yellow jacket. She was perfectly indistinguishable from any Elympion with this. "Sometimes I miss my old robes though." They were a lot better for martial artes, but she didn't really fight as much, so it wasn't that relevant anymore.

"Ah... right." His grip on her shoulders seemed to loosen a bit after that.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing..."

That only made it clear something was. And if it involved her back, no bets on what it was.

It still hurt, that scar.

Yet the betrayal of a friend hurt even more. Bailing her out of trouble in Trigleph opened things up but... well...

She knew Alvin had his reasons, knew he tried to make up for it, and then some. But as much as she hated to admit it, just a bit, she knew that just trying didn't work. It didn't work on Agria, after all.

It didn't mean she'd give up though!

So, when did it come time to forgive him? Get along just like they used to?

She didn't arrive at an answer before they arrived at Leronde.

Night was falling on her hometown as the duo landed down on the seahaven docks Alvin directed her to. Thankfully no Petroblancs this time hahaha! Still, it was good to get her feet back down on solid ground. She only liked being in the air that long under her own artes.

"So," she took the initiative, "where's the package?"

"Over in the Leronde Lodge," he gave a surprise answer.

"Huh? Why's it at my house?"

"Could you think of anyone better to guard it?"

Mom was invincible. "Alright, fair point." Though it was still strange, even if she could just ask once they got there.

The two of them headed up out of the seahaven and unto Leronde's main street. Her little town had seen a surge of Jude fangirls, but despite that, it was still as Leronde as ever!

She missed it.

So, she'd just have to make the most of the time she had! She suddenly jolted forward into a run towards her house.

"Hey wait!" shouted Alvin after her and she heard him trying to catch up.

But the only one faster than her was Jude! No way Alvin was gonna catch up. "Race ya!" she shouted back after already getting a commanding lead. A nice little way at getting back at him!

"Ow ow!" grunts of pain flew out from Alvin's mouth.

It was probably a lie, but she couldn't help but looking back anyway.

The scruffy "business man" was limping with his left.

"This better not be a trick," groaned Leia as she slowed her pace.

"It's not, I promise." He gave as honest a smile as he could manage. "Being on the wyvern for so long cramped my leg up."

"Didn't cramp your leg up before..."

"I was in better shape then."

Then it was just his fault then. "Oh fine." Not that she'd leave him in pain she could alieviate. She chanted out for her simplest spirt arte and soon enough "First Aid" reinvigorated the lagging Alvin.

"You always were a whiz with those," he complimented her.

"Jude's probably still better," she replied and look forward again.

"Yeah, maybe, but he wasn't here right now, so, thank you."

She couldn't help the smile on her face. "Alright, don't think I'm not gonna win this race!" She boosted back up to her top speed again.

Alvin didn't say anything this time.

It didn't take long to reach the modest-sized lawn of her house. The Leronde Lodge! The best inn in town!

And not just because it was the only one.

"Hey wait up!" called Alvin. He was still a fair distance away, closer to Jude's house than hers.

She'd pretty cleanly took this, so waiting for him didn't seem like a bad idea. Though he did try and pick up the pace.

"Yeesh," he said when he arrived. "Didn't think you'd beat me that badly, head start and cramp or no."

Seemed pretty obvious to her. And she certainly enjoyed this victory!

"Does my mom know I'm here?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Good! The best surprises aren't ones you're suspecting!

She slid open the Lodge's front door and shouted, "Sur—"

"—Surprise!" everyone inside shouted at her.

"What? What!?"

Mom, dad, Jude, Rowen, Elize a bunch of people from town (and Tsunpal) were all arrayed out underneath a big banner that said: "Happy Birthday Leia!"

"Happy birthday, Leia," said Alvin and he gave her a hearty slap on the back.

She spun right around. "You tricked me!" she chided him.

"Guilty as charged, but it was our favorite honor's student over there who really came up with the whole idea," he quickly deflected the blame.

She turned around to see Jude just smiling right at her. "I figured you'd know something was up if I invited you back on your birthday," he explained. "So I got Alvin to do the work for me."

Pretty sneaky Jude!

"Ohhhh, thanks guys!" she cheered at them all. She didn't want to be too needy asking about it and Jude was so busy and everything so when Alvin rang her up during her birthday Soda Rice she couldn't say no!

They got right into the festivities: starting with Chicken Leronde then moving on to presents! Her parents gift was simple gald, to pay for her apartment in Trigleph and some Soda Rice to go, once she did leave. Jude got her some medical texts (not the best gift, but it was so very Jude so she appreciated the thought). From Elize: a nearly identical jacket to the one Leia wore, this time in pink. (Leia had a suspicion that Rowen helped her though, her jacket was quite a bit of gald!) Rowen himself had gotten a portrait of all of them together (including Milla)! Alvin gave over a big blue scarf (almost like he had). Tsunpal's gift was some Iolite Ore ("Keep it or sell it, I don't care either way!" he said and everyone else gave nice, inexpensive, but nice, gifts.

It was a complete blast, maybe the best birthday she'd ever had. Even if a few key people were missing (Milla and Muzét were both being super important spirits, Gaius and Driselle were both busy and Agria was gone).

But festivities eventually died down, as did talk. Leronde people left for their homes, then Jude, and Elize and Rowen and eventually it was just Leia, her parents and Alvin.

"Thanks, Alvin," she told him, after trying on the scarf. It went well with both her jackets.

"Hey, no problem."

"No, I mean, yeah, thanks for the scarf, but thanks for... well, everything." Him keeping a secret this time worked out. Just coming to a party wouldn't have been nearly as much fun.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He scratched the back of his head at it. "So, want to start heading back home?"

"In a minute," she replied and dug out the GHSes. She handed them over to her parents with instructions. Dad seemed to get it, but mom was a bit more weary. It's about the only flaw she'd ever seen in mom! A funny present in its own way. "Ok, let's head out." Leia bundled all her presents together.

But this only made her realize something. "Oh, shoot, I won't be able to carry all this stuff and control the wyvern."

"Just let me do it," Alvin volunteered.

She really wanted to do it again, but he was offering. Of course, she could just have him carry it, but nah! "Okay, that sounds like a plan."

With a wave goodbye to mom and dad, the two of them headed back down the main street. Night had fully overtaken the sky, but the spirit lanterns kept everything nice and visible. After the excitement of the party, the walk back was nice and relaxing.

At the seahaven, on the wyvern, Alvin gave a mush of the reins and the two of them were flying back on the air back home.

"Hey Alvin," she piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I lean on you a bit more?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." She pulled herself closer to his back. A back that didn't have a scar on it. But still a back she could trust.


End file.
